


Two Broken Angels

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has hated Edge since the incident in 2005 the feeling used to be mutual, now in 2008 with no close friends to talk to, his career in shams and his personal life falling apart; Edge is losing his mind, having random mental break downs and doesn't know who to turn to anymore. He keeps his feelings, his love for a man, worse then it being a man is that man is his enemy's brother, who may as well be his enemy too. With his world falling apart around him, Edge needs help. Who will be his white knight? Who can save him from this distress? Jeff/Adam; Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Broken Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is just something I wrote for a friend.

Adam stormed threw the Smackdown halls, frustrated, pissed off but nobody dared say a word to him. But inside everyone knew he was falling apart, they secretly wondered how long he would last before he reached his boiling point. He walked back and fourth, back and fourth, anger clearly shone on his face, he occasionally kicked the wall, and ripped at his hair. Jeff Hardy watched in contempt as Adam punched the wall angrily before trudging off in the other direction.

As the rest of the Smackdown roster went back to the safety of the locker room, Jeff walked over to get a closer glance at the wall, sure enough as he figured there was a blood stain where Adam had punched it. As well as that, there were drops of blood on the floor that lead off down the hall.

Jeff hated Adam ever since he and Amy had the affair behind Matt's back, back in 2005 and he still hated him with a passion now in 2008, only one thing changed, he didn't hate him as much as he did in 2005. Now however he hated him for a different reason, not because he interfered in all of his matches or because he took shots at Matt but because it wasn't the Adam he used to know.

Something changed in him; Jeff hated him because Adam had become a shell of his former self. Jeff was almost sick to his stomach to think that he used to love Adam. He used to love Adam, as much as he hated to admit it, some of those feelings lingered to this day. Jeff also hated to admit that watching Adam fall apart, was killing him inside. Jeff timidly followed the drips of blood down the hall in the direction Adam had stormed off in.

There in the isolated part of the arena between a large equipment crate and the wall, hands clenched in his hair was Adam. "That filthy fucking bitch!" he growled, as Jeff stood there watching. Adam, oblivious to Jeff's presence, continued on with his rant. "That little slut! I'm gonna get her back! I Will!" he growled threw clenched teeth. As Adam turned around, his eyes locked on Jeff.

"You! What you think this is funny? You think my career; my life falling apart is funny; don't you? Is this karma? Is it?" Adam yelled threw clenched teeth, his hands clenching and unclenching as Jeff crossed the short distance to him, so they were face to face, Adam backed into a corner. "To be completely honest Edge, yes this is karma. Do I think it's funny? Edge-" Jeff began but Adam cut him off. "Edge? I'm not in character Jeff!" Adam growled eyes wild as Jeff pursed his lips in thought.

"Edge you never get out of character, so yes you're Edge, because Adam is gone. No I don't think it's funny. Although I suppose in a small way I do" Jeff murmured as Adam began breathing louder in anger. "You . . . you're enjoying watching me fall apart! Piece by fucking piece! You son of bitch! I-I . . ." Adam was getting emotional, and getting choked up, as Jeff noted the tears forming in his eyes.

His "mask", his façade; falling apart in front Jeff's eyes. Adam stubborn as always turned his back to Jeff, trying to get it together before he fell apart in front of his enemy. Jeff stayed where he was, facial expression the same, watching Adam. Jeff clenched his hands, digging his black painted fingernails into his palm to stop himself from pulling Adam into his arms to comfort him, as his back began shaking and Jeff could tell by that, that Adam was really crying and it was no ploy.

This was it.

Adam's façade, his 'perfect' world, his cool, calm and collected demeanor was falling apart, crashing around him like a tsunami tidal wave during a storm. Jeff just watched as

Adam cried silently; staying where he was.

Until Adam began sobbing uncontrollably and Jeff bit his lip, digging his fingernails so hard into his palm that it probably broke skin. Adam turned around and slid down to his knees as he sobbed helplessly. Then Adam did the least likely thing Jeff thought he would do; crawled over to where he was, and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist; burying his face in Jeff's shirt clad stomach.

Jeff held his arms up in surprise before coming to his senses and shoving Adam off of him. Jeff expected Adam to hit him, maybe try to run; what he didn't expect was what Adam did. Backed away and like a rape victim, wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed, pushing himself into a corner. To Jeff he looked so small, so vulnerable, so helpless, making Jeff feel like he just kicked a puppy.

"I'm so sorry Jeff. For everything I've ever done to you or Matt. So fucking sorry, god I can't take it anymore. Jeffy I need you, I'm sorry, I-I just don't know what I'm doing anymore, don't want to breathe anymore. I can't take it. Jeff you mean more to me then anything ever has. Without you, everything has lost significance, everything has lost meaning. Life . . . has lost meaning" Adam began sobbing as he tugged at his hair.

Jeff unable to just stand there kneeled down but Adam backed away. "Adam I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Jeff murmured softy as he wrapped his arms around Adam. Adam leaned against him as he sobbed into Jeff's chest, clutching onto Jeff like a life line.

"Adam I think you've known my feelings for sometime now, maybe this between us could work" Jeff mused softly in his thick southern accent as he rubbed Adam's back gently. "Y-you called me Adam? I thought you said I-I was Edge" Adam sobbed into Jeff's shoulder. Jeff smiled. "I think Edge has gone away, and Adam is back"

"Jeff?" he sounded like a scared child, so vulnerable and trusting. "Yes?"

"Get the fuck of off me!" he growled shoving Jeff off and standing up. Jeff stood up glaring at him.

"You can lie and tell me you like who, what you've become, but I see right threw you. Adam, I can help you. I can save you, if you let me." Jeff murmured softly as Adam glanced down at him. "No! You don't care about me! Nobody does and nobody will! I'm alone in this damn world! All you and everyone else cares about is getting to the damn top, and I won't be your fucking steeping stone!" Adam Yelled before trying to get away from Jeff. "No, you've ran away so many times! Adam!"

"Fuck you!" With Adam ran away as Jeff could only watch as tears of his own pooled from his eyes. Adam Copeland, Edge was falling apart . . . piece by piece leaving himself behind. Destroying himself, tearing himself inside out. Running away from the one man who loved him truly, the one man that could've saved him.

Jeff walked to the bathroom the splash water on his face.

Jeff wanted to save him.

He leaned the hard way that some people don't want to be saved.

Adam didn't want to be saved; Jeff realized with regret, it was too late for him, as Adam was a little too far gone. Adam Copeland was a lost cause, and Jeff was just too late.

He would continue his ways; continue to fall apart, not on the outside but in the inside where it mattered most.

Leaving pieces of himself behind until there was nothing left that resembled Adam Copeland, until he was a complete shell and nothing more. 'A Broken angel' he thought sadly but as Jeff stood in the men's room, staring in the mirror; he realized that Adam wasn't the only one who needed saving. That Adam wasn't the only one falling apart on the inside.

~ Finished.


End file.
